Murmures
by AsterRealm
Summary: Les yeux du démon avaient le jaune et le brillant de l'or et il le fixait dans un silence mortel et désespéré ; mais quelque chose comme de l'eau lui sillonnait les joues et glissait entre ses lèvres, des sanglots muets qui secouaient ses épaules et malmenaient son cœur en ruine. UA, léger VanVen.


**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney, etc.

**Note :** J'voulais du VanVen, voilà du... VanVen...? Euh. Voilà.

* * *

Ven était couché à même le sol et ses doigts glissaient dans la poussière sèche avec lenteur, traçant des arabesques qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, qu'il ne verrait de toute façon pas.

Il gardait les yeux étroitement fermé, le nez en l'air, et se plaisait à renifler les senteurs âcres de la nuit humide au dehors, des feuilles en décomposition, de la terre sans cesse écrasée par les pas qui la foulaient, ceux des hommes, ceux des bêtes, ceux des créatures qui y vivaient. Ven n'avait jamais encore rencontré un de ces êtres de légende, ceux dont lui parlait Terra, le soir, avant qu'il ne s'endorme au creux de ses bras, mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il cessait de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il pouvait les entendre courir autour de lui, murmurer tout contre son oreille et sauter dans les feuilles mortes qui entouraient la cabane. Alors il savait qu'on ne lui avait pas menti ; il savait qu'ils existaient, tout près de lui, et qu'ils vivaient leur vie sans prêter d'importance à celle des hommes qui avaient décidé de s'introduire dans leur forêt.

Il entendit le vieux parquet craquer à côté de lui et une ombre passa devant ses paupières closes. Il sourit. Terra ne disait jamais rien sur le fait qu'il se couchait là, au milieu de tout, et se contentait de l'enjamber quand il devait passer, sans jamais faire de commentaire ni pousser le moindre soupir. Il acceptait ce comportement comme il acceptait tous les autres, trop habitué à l'attitude de son protégé, vaquant à ses occupations comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, comme si aucun enfant n'était allongé au sol, le dos contre le bois pourri, raide comme une planche et complètement muet. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre aux jeux étranges des enfants ; ils ne vivaient pas encore pleinement dans le monde, ils restaient attachés à celui de l'ailleurs où ils se trouvaient encore avant d'être attiré dans celui-ci, prisonnier de leur enveloppe mortelle. Ils se souvenaient encore du temps doux et lisse de l'inexistence, là où tout était encore possible, et s'y replongeaient parfois comme on plonge dans d'anciens souvenirs avec la nostalgie au fond du cœur. Les enfants étaient en deuil, et leurs jeux étaient comme autant de bougies allumées sur l'autel d'un disparu, un hommage à ce qu'ils avaient quitté et ce qu'ils n'étaient plus, loin du monde des choses invisibles.

Les paupières de l'enfant s'écartèrent doucement et il vit au-dessus de lui le plafond de bois qui grinçait sous les assauts continus du vent et de la pluie qui tombait depuis deux jours déjà ; puis il rit, parce qu'un souffle lui chatouillait l'oreille avec insouciance, et Terra se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son front pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? »

Ven roula la tête à gauche et à droite pendant qu'un sourire grandissait sur ses lèvres, et un nom s'en échappa comme une explication.

« Vanitas. »

Terra l'aida à se rasseoir et lui tendit une tasse en terre cuite remplie d'eau chaude et d'herbes infusées sur laquelle il souffla à plusieurs reprise pour s'assurer qu'elle ne brûlerait pas celui à qui elle était destinée. Ven en avala une gorgée et ferma les yeux à nouveau pour écouter les gémissements du vent à travers les fissures et trous de toutes sortes qui parsemaient les murs de la maison.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour plisser les yeux, incertain.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'enfant regarda ses mains en fronçant les sourcils, puis releva la tête vers son gardien et les lui montra, les doigts écartés.

« Regarde », dit-il en les approchant de son visage.

Terra attrapa un de ses poignets et détailla la main de Ven sans afficher la moindre expression.

« Je ne vois rien. »

Le petit se dégagea et reprit sa tasse en soupirant. Les grands comme lui ne voyaient jamais rien. Ils ne comprenaient jamais rien. Il le savait depuis toujours, et les voix le lui répétaient encore, chaque fois qu'il essayait quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il testait les capacités de son gardien pour évaluer jusqu'où il pouvait bien être aveugle et sourd. Ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon ; Terra était peut-être ignorant, et peut-être incapable de voir ce que la réalité lui agitait sous le nez, mais il était gentil, il ne disait rien, il n'essayait pas de lui faire croire que ça n'existait pas, que tout était le produit de son imagination fertile. Il le croyait, il hochait la tête, il lui caressait les cheveux, et même s'il était aveugle, il était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter.

Ven baissa les yeux sur sa main, à nouveau, en voyant ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, et pencha un peu la tête à droite, puis à gauche, en essayant de comprendre ce que le vent essayait de lui dire, ce que les murmures pouvaient bien signifier.

« Il faut qu'on aille dehors », annonça-t-il, soudain figé, les yeux à demi-fermés pour mieux entendre les sons qui l'entouraient de toute part.

Terra se leva pour reprendre de l'eau chaude et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'enfant.

« Pourquoi ?

– Vanitas me l'a dit. »

Vanitas, la voix qui chuchotait parfois à son oreille, la présence qui se trouvait sans cesse auprès de lui, au bout de ses jambes, derrière son dos, cachée dans un coin à l'observer de ses yeux invisibles. _Le démon_, marmonnaient les adultes qui n'y comprenaient rien, ceux qui avaient peur de tout, du vent comme de l'eau, du feu et du bruit, de l'imagination des enfants et des secrets qu'ils refusaient de leur partager.

Mais Terra n'était pas un adulte comme les autres. Terra ne disait rien, il ne niait pas, il ne l'insultait pas, il ne s'autorisait pas la moindre moue dubitative, pas le plus petit « Vanitas n'existe pas ». Peut-être qu'il y croyait, ou peut-être pas, Ven aurait été bien en peine de le dire, et Vanitas ne lui parlait pas de ces choses-là, mais il était compréhensif et gentil, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il replia ses jambes vers lui et abandonna le récipient en terre cuite au sol, se releva enfin, les jambes endolories par trop d'immobilité, un peu déséquilibré, mais sûr et certain de ce qu'il devait faire et de ce qu'il ferait sans doute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ven marchait vers la porte en divaguant, sans se soucier de la tempête qui l'attendait au-dehors.

« Il faut qu'on aille dehors, répéta-t-il simplement pendant que Terra le suivait d'un air curieux.

– Il fait très mauvais. Tu vas te perdre. »

Il ne se perdrait pas, puisque le murmure serait toujours là pour lui dire où aller, quand se cacher, lui servir de guide.

« Mais il faut qu'on y aille...

– Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? »

Il ne pouvait pas attendre, alors il secoua vivement la tête et ouvrit la porte. Le vent et les feuilles s'engouffrèrent joyeusement dans la bicoque branlante et Terra dut se résoudre à suivre l'enfant s'il ne voulait pas le retrouver inconscient au fond d'une crevasse ou, pire, ne pas le retrouver du tout.

Ven savait parfaitement où aller et progressait entre les arbres, changeant de direction ici et là, en regardant bien droit devant lui et sans faire attention où il mettait les pieds ; sur ses talons, Terra restait silencieux et attentif au décor et aux dangers potentiels, persuadé qu'il ne retrouveraient bientôt plus leur abri s'ils s'en éloignaient encore.

L'enfant s'arrêta enfin devant un gros arbre, se planta en dessous, les cheveux tout trempés de pluie, et attendit les yeux fermés que quelque chose se produise, un signe, une alerte peut-être. Son gardien n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre et, après cinq bonnes minutes, Ven hocha la tête avec recueillement, marmonna un mot qu'il ne comprit pas et reprit le chemin inverse, jusqu'à la maison de bois humide.

Mais il n'y avait plus de maison, à présent, juste un arbre effondré sur des ruines, sous la pluie, ses branches mortes agitées par le vent.

Terra ne pleura pas, ne soupira même pas ; il attrapa simplement l'enfant en dessous des bras pour le serrer contre lui et l'emmener loin d'ici, à la recherche d'un autre abri, plus sûr, plus solide, dans lequel ils pourraient survivre pour les mois et les années à venir.

_xxxxx_

La caverne dans laquelle ils se terraient depuis plusieurs semaines était sillonnée de vent coulis et glaciale comme le dehors. Mais le printemps arrivait et le soleil ne tarderait pas à les réchauffer, à réveiller les fleurs et les arbres, à leur offrir des fruits et du gibier en abondance. C'est ce que Terra répétait chaque jour, chaque heure, mais il faisait toujours aussi froid et désagréable et le feu qui brûlait entre eux ne s'éteignait jamais. Il ne fallait pas le laisser mourir ou ce serait eux qui ne passeraient pas la nuit, disait l'adulte ; Ven hochait la tête sans vraiment comprendre, sans voir ce qui était si important dans cette présence bruyante et dangereuse qui détruisait tout ce qu'elle touchait et l'empêchait d'entendre les voix de la nuit.

Il y eut un jour de tempête où la pluie tombait si dru qu'on n'y voyait rien à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Le feu n'agitait plus que quelques flammes jaunes qui illuminaient la caverne et jouaient avec ses profondeurs, la rendant tantôt minuscule, tantôt immense et infinie, et Ven regardait les ombres se mouvoir le long des murs avec grâce en serrant contre lui ses jambes froides, le menton posé sur ses genoux osseux.

Son ventre grognait, mais il n'y avait personne ni pour l'entendre ni pour le contenter ; Terra était absent depuis plusieurs heures déjà, bien qu'il ait promis de revenir vite et les bras remplis de vivres à partager. Mais il ne revenait pas ; il ne revint pas non plus l'heure suivante, ni celle d'après et, alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, Ven se surprit à penser qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas du tout.

Il attendit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la nuit succède au jour, jusqu'à ce que le jour succède à la nuit ; il ferma les yeux bien des fois pour se réveiller en sursaut, persuadé que son gardien était revenu le chercher ou qu'une bête sauvage avait senti son odeur pour décider qu'il ferait un repas idéal à cette heure.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrait, il ne trouvait personne et bientôt le feu était éteint depuis si longtemps que ses cendres étaient devenues froides comme de l'eau de rivière, comme la pluie au-dehors. Il écoutait les torrents s'écouler à travers la terre et les arbres, se demandait si quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, si la tempête s'arrêterait un jour ou s'il allait mourir de faim avant ça. Épuisé par l'attente, il sombra dans un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars et n'en sortit que lorsque le silence revint sur la caverne obscure, le laissant plus seul et apeuré encore, sûr et certain, à présent, que plus personne ne viendrait l'y trouver.

À travers le silence, cependant, une voix lui parvenait jusqu'au fond de l'oreille, un murmure familier, des paroles rassurantes ; une voix qui le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne où il découvrit trois petites pommes rondes et sales, couvertes de terre et d'eau, sur lesquelles il se jeta sans demander son reste. Il avait si faim qu'il lui sembla ne pas avoir goûté pareil fruit tout au long de sa petite vie et il les dévora toutes les trois sans faire de pause, trop content de pouvoir enfin apaiser son estomac qui avait cessé de lui faire mal. Il souffla un faible remerciement à l'attention de celui qui les avait laissées là et se releva tandis qu'on lui chuchotait encore de s'en aller d'ici et de chercher de l'eau, de survivre dans la forêt, maintenant que le printemps était enfin revenu.

Il erra des jours au bord des ruisseaux, les mains remplies de l'eau des sources qu'il portait à sa bouche avec un bonheur extatique, les poches pleines de ce qu'il pouvait trouver à manger ou de ce qu'on lui trouvait ; il suivait les voix, dormait dans des abris de fortunes, trouvait de quoi survivre, remerciait la présence qui ne le quittait jamais et qui le guidait sans cesse, lui apportant çà et là de menus cadeaux, des œufs, des fruits, parfois même des petites pierres lisses ou des fleurs aux couleurs vives. Il pouvait l'entendre rôder autour de lui et fermait les yeux, rassuré par la constante attention qu'il lui portait et par la crainte des animaux qui n'osaient l'approcher de trop près.

Le démon veillait sur lui et le protégeait de la vie sauvage comme un parent protégeait son enfant, le nourrissait et le rassurait en le serrant contre lui ; Ven ne pouvait pas le voir, bien sûr, mais il savait qu'il était là, et c'était amplement suffisant.

Un jour, la présence le conduisit jusqu'à une source fraîche où se trouvait déjà une vieille femme occupée à remplir un seau en bois à ras bord, les mèches grises qui s'échappaient de son chignon flottant au gré du vent. Il l'observa longuement, un peu effrayé et un peu curieux, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le pousse jusque-là et que la dame se redresse, stupéfaite de voir un petit garçon sale et maigrichon tituber jusqu'à elle.

Elle lui demanda d'où il venait, mais il ne sut quoi répondre ; elle lui demanda s'il avait un nom, et il marmonna « Ven » d'une voix éraillée qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis trop longtemps. Elle le tira alors par le bras, le força à s'asseoir dans l'eau, le déshabilla et le frotta avec un pain de savon et une éponge rêche jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout rouge et irrité. Elle lava ses vêtements avec la même rudesse et les laissa sécher sur une pierre baignée de soleil. L'enfant resta plongé dans l'eau pendant longtemps, jouant avec le courant, arrêtant les petits bâtons de ses mains avant de les laisser continuer leur course de l'autre côté, puis se coucha lui-même sur le bord de l'eau en tapotant sur son ventre qui gargouillait un peu. La vieille femme disparut un moment derrière les pierres mais revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un châle qui sentait la fumée et l'enfila sur la tête de Ven qui la remercia d'un sourire. Puis elle reprit les vêtements et le seau, attrapa le petit par la main et l'emmena sur un petit chemin à travers les rochers qui les mena à une minuscule maisonnette de bois, en bien meilleur état que celle dans laquelle il avait vécu avec Terra et d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de nourriture qui lui tortura l'estomac.

Elle lui servit une assiette de soupe qu'il avala presque d'un trait et il en redemanda tant qu'elle dut refuser de le resservir pour pouvoir se nourrir elle-même ; elle dégagea une petite place au bout de son lit où il dormit tout son soûl et, en le voyant si calme, la vieille femme décida de le garder pour elle. Après tout, il y avait suffisamment de place pour un petit garçon en plus.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle lui cousait des vêtements en le regardant jouer à l'extérieur, elle le surprit à s'arrêter, les yeux fermés, et à sourire sans raison ; elle le vit ramasser quelque chose au sol, parler seul, s'asseoir au sol en riant. Elle ne sortit par le rejoindre ou lui poser des questions. Au lieu de ça, elle attendit qu'il ait terminé et qu'il rentre en courant, les joues rosies par le soleil, ses yeux bleus remplis de petits éclats de lumière.

Il s'installa devant la petite table en bois de hêtre et attrapa des feuilles de papier jaunies et des crayons usés pour dessiner des formes colorées avec une concentration extrême. Sa gardienne regarda le dessin par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ven releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Vanitas.

– Vanitas ?

– J'essaie de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Il ne veut pas me le dire. »

Elle sortit une chaise de sous la table et s'y assit en observant les traits se faire de plus en plus précis pour tracer finalement un visage un peu asymétrique et souriant.

« Qui est Vanitas ? »

Ven posa ses crayons et posa les mains sur la table.

« Un garçon invisible.

– Comment le connais-tu, s'il est invisible ?

– Il me parle. Il joue avec moi, aussi. Il est tout le temps là. Il veille sur moi. C'est lui qui m'a amené ici.

– Il est ici ?

– Je suppose. Il m'apporte des cadeaux, aussi, regarde ! »

Il sortit des petits cailloux ronds et lisse de ses poches et les déposa sur la table en les disposant en ligne bien droite. La vieille femme en prit un entre ses doigts, le fit tourner sur lui même et, sans un mot, le remit où il était. Elle regarda derrière elle comme si elle espérait voir l'être invisible, mais il n'y avait rien de plus qu'avant, rien d'autre que ses quelques meubles et souvenirs.

« Depuis quand le connais-tu ?

– Depuis toujours.

– Et il veille sur toi depuis tout ce temps ?

– Oui. Il me montre des abris. Il me guide dans les forêts. Il me trouve des gardiens. Il me donne à manger. Il empêche les mauvaises choses de m'arriver.

– Il est rare qu'un esprit reste si proche d'un être humain, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il doit être très attaché à toi.

– Il dit que je suis spécial. »

Elle rit de sa voix rauque et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Qui sait, il est peut-être amoureux de toi.

– Amoureux ? De moi ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça. »

L'enfant rangea les cailloux dans sa poche.

« Vanitas ? »

La gardienne versa de l'eau dans sa marmite et y ajouta les ingrédients nécessaire à une soupe légère, puis sourit à son protégé qui affichait un air surpris.

« Il ne répond pas, expliqua-t-il en voyant qu'elle le regardait.

– Il est peut-être timide. »

Ven haussa les épaules. Il continua à dessiner avec application et, une fois son œuvre terminée, la poussa à l'autre bout de la table avec un air interrogateur, dans l'attente d'une confirmation de la part de Vanitas. La feuille se déchira de haut en bas avec un grand bruit, et Ven éclata de rire. Il prit d'autres crayons, changea la couleur des cheveux, celle de ses yeux, et continua ainsi des heures durant, chacun de ses dessin finissant déchiré au bord de la table.

Puis vint l'heure de dîner et il oublia momentanément sa quête ; il ne la reprit que deux jours plus tard en suppliant de meilleures indications, mais n'obtint rien de probant. Le démon refusait obstinément de communiquer quoi que ce soit ; il finit alors par abandonner la partie tout en se demandant, en son fort intérieur, s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de voir à quoi il ressemblait, pour du vrai cette fois.

_xxxxx_

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois, puis les années, et il célébrait le quatrième printemps en compagnie de la vieille femme quand un groupe d'étranger approcha de la maisonnette, l'air mauvais et violent.

Ven était déjà caché dans la forêt lorsqu'il les vit frapper à la porte et tirer sa gardienne par le chignon pour la sortir de sa demeure, la traînant sur plusieurs mètres en riant grassement. Depuis toujours, on l'avait mis en garde contre la folie des hommes ; Vanitas l'en avait toujours tenu éloigné, Terra préférait se garder de croiser leur route, et la vieille dame leur vouait un mépris à peine voilé, une haine qui lui dévorait les entrailles, enracinée dans des souvenirs dont elle ne parlait jamais mais qui, il le savait, l'emplissait d'angoisse et de rage.

Et les voilà qui revenaient, ces hommes qui vivaient de fureur et de ressentiment, ceux qui se serraient les uns contre les autres pour se persuader qu'ils étaient fort, ceux qui avaient peur de tout, du vent comme de l'eau, du feu et du bruit, de l'imagination des enfants et des secrets qu'ils refusaient de leur partager, des ermites et des vieilles femmes seules, du bonheur et des esprits invisibles.

Vanitas souffla à son oreille et Ven voulut s'enfuir, mais il ne le pouvait pas, figé comme il l'était, apeuré par les cris que poussaient la vieille femme, les injures qui pleuvaient sur elle, les crachats jetés contre sa figure ; il restait là et il pensa qu'il pouvait peut-être l'aider, cette fois, au lieu de fuir, rester ici et les chasser. Malgré les murmures qui le sommaient de se cacher derrière les arbres, de ne pas s'approcher de ces monstres qui osaient se targuer d'humanité, il accourut vers elle en criant, en suppliant qu'on ne lui fasse plus de mal, en jurant qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien.

Mais les hommes l'attrapèrent par le col et le secouèrent comme un prunier, lui donnèrent des coups de pieds et de genoux, rien qu'il ne puisse pas supporter mais qui lui tirait quand même des larmes de douleurs et de rage.

_Sorcière_, scandaient-ils, _sorcière_ !

_Attrapez le gamin ! _

_Attrapez-le !_

L'un d'eux tomba à la renverse et porta les mains à sa gorge, les yeux révulsés par une crise soudaine ; deux autres plaquèrent Ven au sol en hurlant ; un quatrième, enfin, donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête de la vieille femme qui, après un dernier gémissement, cessa de bouger pour de bon. Puis l'homme à terre se mit à convulser et les trois autres paniquèrent à sa vue ; ils avaient tué la sorcière, pensaient-ils, comme on le leur avait ordonné ; tous les malheurs auraient dû en finir là et pourtant, devant eux, les preuves d'actes démoniaques continuaient à se manifester comme au premier jour de l'ensorcellement. Ils s'en éloignèrent précipitamment quand sa bouche commença à écumer et décrétèrent que si la sorcière était morte, elle ne pouvait être celle qui avait condamné cet homme et leur village ; lorsqu'on éliminait l'origine du mal, il n'en restait plus goutte, mais voilà que leur compagnon cédait comme les autres à la folie et à la mort.

Alors ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui restait, le jeune garçon blond qui se traînait au sol, le souffle coupé et qui, à n'en pas douter, ne pouvait être que l'apprenti de la sorcière. Ils le soulevèrent de terre de toute la force de leurs bras et, comme il se débattait comme un diable, lui assénèrent un violent coup dans les côtes, ce qui le calma dans l'instant.

Ven entendait leur souffle rauque, leur respiration saccadée, sentait leurs mains moites et la peur qui émanait d'eux comme une odeur aigre et désagréable ; il regardait le ciel qui s'assombrissait, les quelques nuages lents qui le parsemaient encore ; il pensa aux cris de sa gardienne et à la façon dont ils l'avait traitée et sentit mûrir en lui une angoisse sourde, la certitude qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal comme à elle, qu'il finirait par mourir sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il était ballotté en tous sens et fut jeté sans délicatesse dans une cage de bois à peine assez grande pour qu'il y tienne assis. Il s'y cogna durement le dos mais retint de justesse un gémissement ; il ne voulait plus faire entendre le moindre son, pas devant eux, pas comme ça. Il voulait entendre le silence à nouveau, entendre le vent, la nuit, les murmures de l'esprit qui ne le quittait jamais, qui saurait le rassurer, lui dire quoi faire, lui confirmer que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et qu'il continuerait à vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours vécue, à errer dans les bois, à chercher des abris, à trouver des gardiens.

Mais les voix des hommes étaient trop fortes, leurs cris de victoire et de peur aussi ; les chuchotement inquiet et curieux de ceux qui passaient devant la cage et les regards qu'ils lui lançaient, les craquements du bois qui cédait sous la torture des flammes des feus d'extérieur, les rires lointains, et les relents de maladie qu'ils affichaient tous, au fond de leurs yeux, au fond de leurs cœurs, tout ça l'empêchait de percevoir son unique espoir, son point d'ancrage, celui qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie, qui l'avait protégé et nourri, qui avait vainement essayé de l'emmener loin d'ici avant que l'horreur ne se produise.

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et les laissa couler sans retenue, conscient que son existence allait s'achever ici et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler, ni à lui ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il pensa à Terra, qui avait disparu, sans doute tombé dans une crevasse de laquelle il n'avait pu se sortir. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et il ferma les yeux pour oublier où il était, oublier qui il était, ne plus rien retenir d'autre que le sourire de Terra, celui de la vieille femme, les petits cadeaux laissés à côté de lui quand il se réveillait le matin.

Il en avait toujours dans ses poches, d'ailleurs, et les serra dans le creux de son poing comme le plus précieux des trésors. Il se sentit un peu rassuré, d'un coup, un peu moins mal, et se concentra sur leur surface lisse alors que les débats des villageois arrivaient jusqu'à lui, le confortant un peu plus dans ses certitudes.

_C'est un sorcier_, disaient-ils en le montrant du doigt. _La vieille femme l'a entraîné à appeler les démons. Il a apporté la maladie et la mort au village. Vous n'avez pas vu ses convulsions... c'était lui. C'était le mal. _

_Il faut l'exorciser si on veut qu'ils guérissent tous. Alors les nôtres cesseront de mourir, et tout redeviendra comme avant, quand le mal ne nous connaissait pas encore. _

Il serra un peu plus les pierres contre lui, essaya de se persuader que tout allait bien se passer, qu'on allait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il n'avait rien apporté ici, qu'il ne les connaissait même pas. Il sentit une présence rassurante contre sa poitrine et, même s'il était incapable de l'entendre à travers sa peur, remercia Vanitas de rester auprès de lui, encore, comme chaque jour depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs.

La porte de la cage s'ouvrit, on l'en tira sans ménagement et on le maintint couché au sol, un villageois assigné à chacun de ses poignets, à chacun de ses pieds ; il cessa de lutter pendant qu'ils accomplissaient ce qui, dans leur tête, devait être un rituel destiné à éliminer le mal qui le rongeait, mais qui n'était pour lui qu'une suite de tortures et de douleurs sans nom qui lui donnaient envie de hurler, de mourir, de disparaître.

Et alors que le supplice atteignait son paroxysme, il tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut une silhouette accroupie, un peu plus loin, cachée dans la pénombre à peine effleurée par la lueur des flammes.

Les yeux du démon avaient le jaune et le brillant de l'or et il dardait sur lui un regard triste, presque désespéré, tandis que Ven cherchait son souffle à travers les mille souffrances qui lui écorchaient le corps et l'âme. Il le fixait dans un silence mortel, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine, sans un mot, sans un mouvement ; mais quelque chose comme de l'eau lui sillonnait les joues, creusait dans la poussière qui lui parsemait le visage et glissait entre ses lèvres, des sanglots muets qui secouaient ses épaules et malmenaient son cœur en ruine.

Alors le visage de Ven s'éclaira un peu ; il repensa à tous les dessins déchirés étalés au sol de la maisonnette, les portraits ratés que l'esprit avait à chaque fois refusé et comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu, même en puisant dans les tréfonds de son imagination, inventer un regard pareil à celui-là.

Un sourire traversa ses lèvres comme un adieu murmuré, un souffle dans le vent et, lorsqu'une main irréelle se posa contre son cœur, il le remercia encore d'être resté là, de l'avoir aimé comme il l'avait fait durant toutes ses années. Il prononça une dernière fois son nom sans que personne ne l'entende. Vanitas.

Dans un ultime sursaut de conscience, l'enfant perçut un chuchotement au creux de son oreille, dernière bribe de la voix du garçon invisible, des mots qu'il connaissait déjà, qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps.

Enfin, les hommes tout autour disparurent comme les flammes et la nuit, comme les cris, les pleurs, les souvenirs, les tempêtes, les pierres lisses, la dernière caresse du vent.

Et dans l'univers invisible, celui qui resurgissait dans les jeux des enfants, celui duquel on extirpait les âmes avant de les jeter au monde, deux yeux jaunes se refermèrent et s'évanouirent dans la nuit.

* * *

**Aheum, oui, voilà. Merci pour votre lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas : à chaque review postée, un enfant invisible a le droit à une fin heureuse. :3**


End file.
